I came back my fellow friend
by South Park Firefly
Summary: Max is now older and has gone back to that forest to find his childhood friend Ralts. But did Ralts stay for him? (AN: I might one day make this into a multi fic not sure o3o)


**Title: **I'm back my fellow friend

**Summary: **_Max is older now and he goes back to that forest to find his friend Ralts who he promised he would go back for. But did Ralts become impatient and leave?_

**Rating: **K+

Max wiped sweat from his forehead despite being in a shady forest he was still so hot, he expected it was the summer season that was making him this hot. He sighed softly and looked around; he pulled his long green shirt away from his skin hoping to cool down a little. Since he became determined to find his old friend Ralts he had worn clothes that looked similar to Ralts' body design. He wore a pale green shirt with long white pants and white sneakers. His hair had grown longer since childhood so that it now feathered around his face and lightly brushed his shoulders. He adjusted his glasses and looked around some more.

"_Max…I waited for you…"_

Max froze hearing the soft voice "Ralts?!" he ran on ahead determined to find the source of the voice even though it was in his head he just KNEW Ralts would be there somewhere. He HAD to be! "Ralts!" he cried out. "Ralts where are you?!"

"_Max…Max…"_

Max froze seeing something green in the distance "Ralts!" he gasped and ran on ahead to the green. The creature turned its head "Trike?"

"Oh…" he sighed "It's just an Electrike…"

Electrike sped off away from him; Max sighed and sat down on a stump "Did I just imagine that voice? Was it real?" he looked up into the sky to see a couple of Tailow fly overhead. He smiled weakly remembering when his sister and he walked through here when he was younger.

_Ash laughed as a Tailow flew overhead and May flailed in fear "Ash! Stop laughing at me!" she yelled. Ash laughed harder as a Tailow dropped something on her head. She winced "Eww…Poké poop…"_

Max laughed lightly he did miss Ash but he was now in a new region known as Kalos. He sighed softly wondering what that place was like he wanted to travel one day and he would go to Kanto first because he thought the Pokémon there sounded so interesting! He couldn't go without Ralts though…

"_Max…Max I waited for you…"_

Max gasped and stood up sharply he released his sister's Munchlax "Munchlax help me find Ralts!"

"Munch!" Munchlax agreed and strode on in front sniffing the air. Max looked around hopefully, there was a slight breeze in the air.

"_You came back." _Came a soft voice. Max gasped and looked up to see a beautiful Gardevoir standing on a rock high above him.

"Yes of course I did!"

"_I'm surprised." _She whispered. "_Humans aren't all that trusting but we had no choice but to trust you. You promised us that after you helped our brother you would return him to us and you did."_

A Kirlia leapt down in front of him _"Yes." _She said softly "_Our younger brother is our most treasured one. You are here to take him away?"_

"I have no choice! I promised!" he said.

"_Then we have no choice." _Kirlia held out her hands and a blue aura filled them. It then disappeared.

Max's eyes widened "Munchlax! That was Future Sight! Use Body Slam!"

Munchlax leapt up into the air and launched down towards the psychic Pokémon. Max gasped as Kirlia teleported out of the way and a purple light surrounded Munchlax. "She's going to use Psychic Munchlax Lick!"

Munchlax twisted and licked the Kirlia making her tremble and fall to the floor. She froze her body under paralysis. Max gasped as Kirlia closed her eyes and pink light surrounded her. "Munchlas Gardevoir is using Heal Pulse!" Munchlax smirked and used Snatch to steal Gardevoir's move and healed himself in turn.

Max laughed "Yeah!" He laughed.

"Gaaaaar!" Gardevoir yelled in anger. She launched a large attack at the two and Max cried out but a green figure filled his vision. He gasped.

"Ralts…?"

He blinked as he saw the surrounding area change. "Wh-where are we?" Ralts nuzzled into his chest. "Ralts~" Ralts chirruped happily. Max's eyes filled with tears and he pulled Ralts close "Y-you knew that I was coming for you! I-I would never leave you!"

"_I know! I trust you Max!" _Ralts smiled up at him "_Let's leave together!"_

A whoosh of air sliced through the trees and slammed into Max making him cry out as the Future Sight attack sliced through his shirt and skin. He winced feeling blood run out of the wound "F-Future Sight…I-is a lot more painful than I thought…"

Ralts looked at him and placed his hands on his back, tears filled his eyes. Max smiled weakly as Ralts stroked his back "_Max!"_ Ralts blinked the tears out of his eyes and closed them tightly. Max winced as a pink light flowed around him. Max gasped as his back was healed "Thanks!"

Ralts pushed his hands across Max's torn t-shirt his eyes full of tears. Max hugged him close "I'm okay. See?" he grinned "We can finally go on a Pokémon adventure together."

Ralts smiled happily and nodded, he took his hand and walked off pulling him out of the forest. Max smiled and looked around "Ralts we're going straight to Kanto first!"

Ralts looked curious "Ralts?"

Max smiled "Kanto is a whole different region! My friend Ash was telling me about it! You will love it of course there isn't any other Ralts like you but that's what makes you really special!"

Ralts looked really happy about that and nodded "Ralts!" he snuggled into Max's hand.

Max set off on an adventure with Ralts wondering what hardships would await him, but he knew as long as he was still with his friend he would be fine.

~The end~

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
